Too Pretty
by GhostHelwig
Summary: Ryuichi is just too pretty, and Tatsuha can't resist... Drabbles. Rated T for slash and vague sexual references.
1. Too Pretty

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Gravitation. Believe me, if I did, you would know. Because I would so totally brag. ('lol')

Rated T for slash and nothing else. Well, really vague references to sex, actually...

Was meant to be a drabble, but it's too long – while still managing to be really short. Naturally. ('lol')

Dedicated to darthelwig, who requested it. I hope you like it, D. I wrote ya two chapters, 'cause it wouldn't all fit in one... And once your epic is over, I expect my story. ('grin')

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

* * *

Too Pretty

by Ghost Helwig

* * *

Ryuichi was just too pretty.

Tatsuha noticed, of course (who wouldn't?), but that wasn't the reason he _wanted_ Ryuichi. No, that wasn't it at _all_.

Well, mostly.

What it was, really, was that _voice_. Made him think of bedroom eyes and heated (_overheated_) skin, pouty red lips swollen from kisses. Made him think of the kind of passion that burned the gut, sliced your soul to ribbons.

Was it so wrong, to want that? To need it, even?

But he pretended it was just the (admittedly gorgeous) body he wanted, because that was safe, and just like his brother he needed his protection (_what's wrong with having a few goddamn walls?_).

But pretending was lying, and lying afforded no passion. Ryuichi had no place in his life for liars, and even fewer places for those who simply wanted to touch-caress-_own_ a vessel he simply cared for because it allowed him to sing.

So Tatsuha lied, and Ryuichi didn't see, and sometimes Tatsuha thought it would be easier, _better_, to just let go. Move on.

But that was impossible.

Ryuichi was just too pretty. And Tatsuha could not let him go.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer – I do not own or profit from Gravitation. So don't sue me, because it's a waste of your money. (It won't waste mine, because I have none.)

Rated T for slash, and nothing else.

Dedicated to darthelwig, who now owes me her life- er, a fic. ('lol')

Anyway, enjoy. Peace, all.

* * *

Too Pretty

by Ghost Helwig

**Chapter 2**

* * *

Ryuichi was very good at pretending.

For instance, he knew what Tatsuha wanted from him. That was pretty much _blatantly_ obvious, even to him. Ryuichi Sakuma was crazy, yes, that was true, but he was no _fool_.

He pretended that he was ignorant of Tatsuha's true intentions, though, because he had no _idea_ what to do.

It wasn't every day a handsome sixteen-year-old boy got obsessed with him-

...Okay, yes, when Nittle Grasper was in its heyday, that _did_ happen every day, just about, but that was a long time ago, and anyway, that was beside the point. Which was, Tatsuha was _different_.

It took Ryuichi far longer than he liked to figure out quite _how_.

Because Tatsuha... after the back-and-the-forth-and-the-back-again that he did where he treated him like _Ryuichi Sakuma, Idol Extraordinaire_ and then didn't (and then _did_), actually started getting interested in _him_. In _Ryuichi, Boy-Man Wonder_, the childlike adult who carried around a stuffed bunny he called Mr. Bear and was trying, in his own screwy, not-quite-helpful ways, to teach a young up-and-coming singer named Shuichi Shindo how to be a 'Rock Star' without losing your soul or your self.

Tatsuha helped him, when asked. Trusted him, without question. (A mistake, actually, any sane person would tell him that, but not a mistake to Ryuichi.) Loved him, _without_ him having to pretend.

But Ryuichi wasn't ready to step out into the real world. He'd tried, once or twice before. Gotten burned, pretty badly. Decided it was better, safer, to stay locked up where no one could reach him.

He envied Shuichi that, actually – the boy-man that was Shuichi wasn't quite as talented a singer, wasn't quite as smooth a performer (though that could easily be learned, with time and confidence), wasn't quite as knowledgeable about 'this business called Show'. But Shuichi _lived_, had grabbed onto Eiri Yuki and locked down, refused to go back into the dark and had never once been beaten into submission, by Yuki or by anyone else. It was enviable, and frustrating, and a thousand other things besides.

Kinda like Tatsuha and his freakishly adoring stare.

Ryuichi could easily put a stop to it, if he so chose. One word from him, and down would come the punishment of K, and it would be a long, long time before anyone heard from Tatsuha again – if they ever did at all. But Ryuichi couldn't do it. His finger was on the Stop button, but he couldn't press down.

But sometimes, to pacify himself, he pretended to try.

Not that it helped much. Because as good as Ryuichi was at pretending, he never could fool himself.


End file.
